Chaos Effect: Jurassic World
by RovertLladnar
Summary: Owen Grady travels to the infamous Site B, Isla Sorna, while attempting to find Dr. Wu, the former InGen geneticist, now turned fugitive of the law. What he finds are the leftovers of Wu's previous secret experiments on Sorna (suggested in JPIII), plus a whole new legion of hybrids that put the Indominus Rex to shame...
1. Prologue-Reasons for Being

**Prologue-Reasons for Being**

It had been about an hour or so since Owen Grady had departed from the boat that was anchored in the lagoon at the Northeast part of the island. He had told the boat to go about 10 miles off the coast, as there was a possibility that it would be in danger in the lagoon. The island being Isla Sorna-the notorious Site B. Owen had only heard little tidbits here & there as far as information was concerned. But now he was there, the factory floor of the original Jurassic Park. It had been 24 years since that operation had failed. But it had only been _two_ years since its successor, the far more extravagant, & successful, Jurassic World had finally gone up in smoke. And to think, had corporate greed not had its reach exceed its grasp, Jurassic World might have thrived another 10 years. But it didn't matter now, as Jurassic World, like Jurassic Park before it, was now another part of Isla Nublar's colorful history. The second incident on Nublar had finally done InGen in, despite secret projects that had been revealed to Owen in Jurassic World's last hours being in development. What was left of the company's heads had denied it, & since the more slimy of the higher ups had been gotten rid of long ago, it made Owen wonder if there were other parties involved, using the fragile InGen not only as a front, but taking from the foundation it had built for itself over 30 years ago.

Now, the plan was to clear out what was left of Jurassic World's structures, & turn Nublar into a restricted natural preserve, like Sorna was currently. The more pressing concern though, was the whereabouts of a certain Dr. Henry Wu, one of the geneticists from both Jurassic Park & World. He had been involved in a scheme to create dinosaur hybrids for military use, & had used the cover of dwindling visitor interest as a reason for their creation. The only one of these hybrids, the Dino-Frankenstein known as the Indominus Rex, had been a massive failure, as the man-made monster was far too unpredictable & deadly to prove useful. But Owen, & the operation he was now working for, had well-founded suspicions that Wu wouldn't stop his experiments anytime soon.

Some undocumented activity had occurred on Sorna in the time between the two incidents in 1997 & 2001\. Dr. Alan Grant, the paleontologist who had been "kidnapped" by Paul & Amanda Kirby during the 2001 incident to assist in finding their missing son, Eric, had reported to the interested officials about what seemed to be a resurgence of activity on Sorna since its original abandonment. Said activity had resulted in some new species that hadn't been engineered in the original work done by InGen, most notably the massive super predator, _Spinosaurus_ , who was believed to be represented by a single, highly aggressive individual on Sorna. Wu was believed to have possibly been involved in this mini-operation, & he might have retreated here again after his escape from Nublar. And that, was why Owen was on Isla Sorna.


	2. Chapter 1-Memories of a Beta

**Chapter 1-Memories of a Beta**

Owen was making his way directly West, as in the center of Sorna were two structures, the Operations Center/Worker Village & farther West the Embryonics Administration/Laboratories Compound. One was a more likely bet for housing Wu than the other. Then again, it was entirely possible that new, undocumented structures had been built. Hell, Wu could've had stuff built on Sorna while he was working at Jurassic World for 10 years. Once that park had opened, it had drawn considerable attention away from Sorna, which was good, as casualties from trespassers would've decreased enormously. But it was bad in that it could've also drawn attention away from any secret construction on the island. Owen had a hunch that both had been put into play. He stopped for a minute & took a look around, then took his walkie-talkie from his belt.

"Hey Barry, what's your 20? Over." Owen would've been a fool to have gone on this mission alone, even if he might have preferred it that way. The way he saw it, if it was just him, the only person he would have to be concerned about would be moi. But his fellow raptor trainer, Barry, was as good a choice as any to accompany him.

"I'm in the Southeast, making my way up. Over," he replied.

"Alright, let's say we meet at the inner tip of this lake that's coming up. Over," Owen said as he studied his map.

"Copy that. Over," was Barry's response.

Claire Dearing, Owen's newly rekindled flame & former Jurassic World operations manager, had insisted on coming with him, but despite her newfound vigor for life that didn't revolve around her job, as well as a keen sense of determination for doing things perhaps a little more recklessly than she had before, Owen felt she wasn't cut out for this type of adventure, not yet anyway. Perhaps it was the alpha male attitude & instinct in him, as well as having gotten used to Claire's former modus operandi, but still, he thought it was for the best, even if they had told each other after the fall of Jurassic World that they would "stick together, for survival". But perhaps most of all, it was because Owen wanted to keep her safe. Was it sexist? Maybe, according to some people, mostly of the fairer persuasion. But he knew for sure it was better for her to stay safe in Costa Rica than to put her life on the line just to prove that she was as competent as Owen, & that she could make her own decisions. That wasn't worth her life he thought, & it wasn't a matter of him being better than her in any way. It was simple concern for her welfare. As he put his walkie-talkie back on his belt, & took another glance at the map for confirmation of his new direction, Owen's mind wandered to another significant female in his life. Though this one wasn't a fellow human being, but the sole survivor of his pack back on Nublar, the raptor Blue. It was unknown how raptors faired on their own, without a pack, but it was reasonable to assume, with them being pack animals, that it would be hard to adjust to the solitary life. Aside from Rexy, Nublar's veteran Tyrannosaur, there wasn't much for her to worry about, as Nublar's other resident carnivores, even if they were a bit larger than her, would know better than to mess with Blue. Still, her effectiveness at hunting would be severely impaired, & she'd be forced to hunt smaller prey, which would only sustain her for so long. Even though InGen, as well as the consulting Dr. Grant, had taken a shine to the name _Velociraptor_ for the species that had been bred, their actual identity was that of _Deinonychus_ , which was larger than the actual Veloci species. Blue, as well as the other three raptors in Owen's pack, Delta, Charlie, & Echo were actually a new species, the _Novaraptor_ , a cross-breed of the two subspecies of _Deinonychus_ bred by InGen. One of said subspecies was a more savage breed, which Charlie had resembled in behavior, & Echo in coloration, while the other was so intelligent that they seemingly had their own language. Delta & Blue had been like the latter. Once he was done with the task at hand, Owen intended to return to Nublar, & check on Blue's status. If he ever got the opportunity, was the question at hand.


	3. Chapter 2-There's Two of Them Now

**Chapter 2-There's Two of Them Now**

As he made his way further and further inland, Owen started to notice that the vegetation surrounding him was beginning to slowly change. Up until a few minutes ago, his surroundings hadn't been much different from the redwood forests in California, & the trees were just as big. But now, more tropical types of plants began to mix with the temperate forest. It wouldn't be long, he figured, before the tropical was all he would see. He had finally made it close to the tip of the "lake" he had told Barry to meet him at. It wasn't so much a lake as it was an inlet that led from the North of the island down South till it suddenly stopped. While Owen assessed these thoughts as he glanced at the map, he looked up for a moment & saw Barry approaching from the Southeast, like he had said, & watched as he paused cautiously in the brush. Owen had been partly obscured by the edge of the forest as well. He let out a soft whistle to get Barry's attention. Barry immediately turned his head in the direction of Owen's whistle, & smiled, seemingly with relief. He then made his way briskly towards Owen. The two greeted each other with a firm handshake, not unlike the one that Dutch & Dillion shared in " _Predator_ ".

"I was beginning to think something had turned you into breakfast on this godforsaken island," Barry teased.

"Well, two things. First, ye of little faith shall not be rewarded, & secondly "godforsaken"? That's a little extreme isn't it Barr?" Owen chimed back. "I think it's actually rather nice out here, peace, quiet & all that. I kinda miss it," he added.

"It's too quiet for me man. Don't get me wrong, I like time to reflect as much as you on occasion, but it's a little eerie, especially knowing what's out here," Barry told him.

"We were around some of the most dangerous animals on the planet for years, and now you're all of a sudden spooked?" Owen now teased. "Was it the fences that made the difference?" he inquired.

"After your "girlfriend" almost took a bite outta me, I gained an even greater respect than I did before," Barry shot back. Owen realized he was talking about Blue, during the incident where his pack had switched allegiance to the Indominus.

Realizing he had brought up a sore subject for Owen, Barry added: "Besides, if we run afoul of any raptors here, they'll probably kill us on the spot, especially the darker colored ones in the center of the island. Remember Charlie? She was easily the most difficult to get a hold on." Barry then started to chuckle at the thought. Owen smiled too, realizing he was right. As the two had been talking, some movement occurred from the Southwest, in the brush. Owen & Barry snapped to attention, but relaxed when they realized what it was. The duo recognized a medium-sized herd of herbivores, the first signs of life they had seen on Sorna.

"Duckbills?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. _Edmontosaurus_ ," Owen answered. "We had some of these back on Nublar. They weren't sure if there were any here or not, but I guess we have the answer now."  
The herd was comprised of about 10 individuals, so it was still small compared to what size it could've been. All except one were female, their coloring being a creme color, with black stripes running along their back & around the base of all four legs, topped off with black "beaks". The male, & leader of the herd, was a lot more colorful. His creme color was a little more brown, his stripes were only on his tail, & his face was a striking mix of green & blue, with a yellowish "beak". At the feet of the larger animals, were small bipedal creatures. Owen took out his binoculars for a closer look. Upon further inspection, the smaller dinosaurs were also herbivores, _Microceratus_ , which were small relatives of _Triceratops_ , noticeable because both animals had frills on their heads. The Micros were yellow, with splotches of red, their tails having the yellow broken by lighter shades, in a pattern of sorts. Two males were among the group of six Micros, distinguished because of their darker red splotches as well as a similar green-blue coloring on the head that was present on the male Edmonto. The two herds were coming to get a drink.

"So that's two species that were at ol' JW. Makes me wonder if they were always on InGen's list, or if they had been one of Masrani's additions," Owen mused.

"Think it might have anything to do with Wu?" Barry asked.

"Not sure. Certainly nothing really bonkers like I was expecting if Wu was messing around here," he answered. "Seems like just making regular dinos has become passe to these scientist-types."

As he was listening to Owen, Barry had noticed that a single female Edmonto had wandered a bit from the herd, having apparently gotten her fill of water, & had begun to graze from some ferns that were closer to the edge of the forest. Barry's eyes suddenly caught some movement off to the side of the grazing dinosaur. It had been brief, almost unnoticeable, but he was sure it had been there.

"Hey, I think there's something else out there," Barry whispered to Owen. Owen looked in the direction of the lone Edmonto. He too saw something move, again very briefly, but this time from the opposite side.

"Is it on the left of the Edmonto, about 20 or 25 feet in the brush?"

"No, it was on the right," Barry said back, a tinge of worry in his voice. The two traded looks, but before they could continue, an earsplitting roar shattered the air. Breaking from the foliage on the right of the lone Edmonto, emerged an enormous carnivorous dinosaur, as if out of thin air. The Edmonto fled in the opposite direction, hooting in terror as she ran for her life. The rest of the herd, Edmonto & Micro alike, fled across the water to the opposite embankment. The Micros, being smaller than the Edmontos had to swim through the water, but they quickly rejoined the herd on the opposite side. As they cowered in terror at the feet of the larger dinos, the herd of Edmontos, led by the male, let loose loud bellowing calls, their noise & grouping in numbers intending to be a deterrence to their potential predator. Owen & Barry had drawn their weapons, both rifles, laid on the ground, under the cover of brush, their rifles trained on the predator, eyeing it through their scopes. As Owen looked through his, he suddenly froze in terror, as he recognized its identity. But it couldn't be. At least that's what he thought at first. Owen realized he was staring at a _second_ Indominus Rex. It was even bigger than the one that had been on Nublar, probably about 50 ft., the projected full size for the new species. It was the same color though, a ghostly white. The monstrous creature responded to the bellowing herd of Edmontos with another roar, this one of defiance. But it wasn't interested in the herd. Owen & Barry's attention suddenly turned back to the lone Edmonto, & as the pair had suspected, a second predator emerged from the brush, surprising the fleeing Edmonto, as it bit down brutally on her neck, breaking it in a matter of seconds. The Edmonto was dead instantly, & this second predator threw her down in victory, then laid its grasping claws on the Edmonto's corpse as it inspected its kill. Owen & Barry couldn't believe not only the quickness of the kill, but also the fact that it was _another_ Indominus. There was a major difference between the two animals though. This one was not only about 10 feet smaller, but a light shade of blue, with red along its back that met the blue in a series of splotches. Also along this second dino's back, were red quills that stuck up every now & then, making the animal look very intimidating. Given the size & color differentiation that was characteristic of theropod dinosaurs, Owen & Barry had reason to assume this was the male of the pair. The larger female had finished assessing the herd, & had come up behind the male, who had started to feed on his kill. The two greeted each other, a surprisingly sweet & tender interaction, & then the male moved to the front of the Edmonto corpse, where the head was, while the female moved to the back, where the tail was. The two then took their respective ends in their jaws and began to pull, splitting the Edmonto in two. They now had their own portions of the kill to feed on. The two dinosaurs seemed to be rather hungry, as they devoured their portions quickly. Owen & Barry watched on in disbelief. As the male Indominus finished his meal a little earlier than the female, he suddenly stopped for a minute, something having gained his attention. As the female finished feeding, she took note of her mate's behavior. The pair then began to smell the air. In a motion that would have made anyone die of an instant heart-attack, the two dinosaurs simultaneously turned and looked right at where Owen & Barry were hiding.


	4. Chapter 3-Establishing Dominance

**Chapter 3-Establishing Dominance**

As soon as the two dinosaurs laid eyes on them, Owen knew they had only two options to consider: lay there, dumbstruck with fear, & face certain death, or get up & hightail it as fast as they could away from the super predators. Owen also knew for sure which one they were going to choose.

"Move your ass Barr. NOW!"

With that firm command in place, the duo were up, & deep in the brush the way Owen had originally came in about a minute. That's all the Indominus pair needed to signal them to give chase. The two monsters moved unnaturally fast, or so it seemed for creatures their size. But they were part raptor, & raptors were some of the fastest predators Earth had seen in any era. As they teared ass through the forest, dodging any obstruction with the precise maneuvering that only an adrenaline rush could bring, Owen turned to Barry, who was on his right, & yelled between breaths:

"We need to split up & separate the two of them! I'll keep going straight, you go right!"

With that in mind, Barry broke off to the right. The female Indominus took note, made a small chuff at the male, who slowed down a little, & let her cross in front of him so that she could give chase. Barry turned to look behind him & noticed the enormous she-beast as she was bearing down on him rather quickly. His pace quickened, but he was clearly at the top speed he could reach. Just as he thought it was going to be the end, Barry lost his footing as he started tumbling down a sharp incline. The Indominus just barely halted her pursuit in time, otherwise she would have tumbled right along with him. As Barry got lost among the foliage in his tumble, the Indominus looked down the hill for any signs of her new prey, but when she could no longer see him, she bellowed in frustration, & turned back in the direction she had came. Meanwhile, the male Indominus was getting closer & closer to Owen. However, the male suddenly slowed down until he had completely stopped. Owen turned back to see his pursuer stop, relieved for a moment, but turned to face forward again, & gasped, his eyes widening as he slid down on his ass & looked up. There in front of & standing over him, no more than a couple of feet where he had fallen in surprise, was the island's _Spinosaurus_. Over 16 years since he had last been seen by human eye, the Spinosaur was now full grown, at 50 ft. long & 6 tons. A mostly healed set of burn scars, which he had received when attacking Dr. Grant & the Kirby family during the 2001 incident, could be seen on his right side.

"Holy shit", Owen declared as he got up quickly & bolted off to the left, seeking cover. The Spinosaur followed the human with his eyes, hissing as he watched him go, but then turned his attention back to the male Indominus in front of him. The Spinosaur had never seen a dinosaur like this before. He had asserted his dominance over the Tyrannosaur population some time ago, after he had killed the young male that had been the offspring of the Tyrannosaur pair encountered by the 1997 expedition. The couple, who had since gone their separate ways following their mating, had been driven to the West of the island, which is where the Spinosaur had came from. He had since made his territory in the center of the island, where most of the waterways were located. Why he would be this far East was a mystery. The male Indominus sized up the Spinosaur as well, having clearly not ever seen him before either. The Indominus' red quills along his back puffed up as he let a bellow of challenge. The Spinosaur answered in kind, a spine-chilling roar erupting from his maw. The Indominus lowered his head following his bellow, & charged forward. The Spinosaur did the same. The Indominus snapped his jaws, attempting to chomp on the Spino's shoulder. But the larger dinosaur dodged his attacker's move, stopping the Indominus with his left arm, cradling his head for a minute, & then gave the Indominus a massive bitch slap with his other one. The blow left a huge scar on the left side of the Indominus' face. The smaller dinosaur let a cry of pain, & rubbed his face with his left arm. The Spinosaur roared in victory, & charged again, knocking the other dino with a head-butt that contacted the Indominus' chest, & then shoveled him upward, finally knocking him on his back.


	5. Chapter 4-A Need for Vengeance

**Chapter 4-A Need for Vengeance**

The Indominus laid there, his feet kicking up in the air, a pitiful display of defeat. The Spinosaurus loomed over his fallen adversary, & roared again, a sound that seemed to express a sense of victorious intoxication. It seemed the Spinosaur would once again declare himself the King of the Predatory Dinosaurs on this day. The Spino put his left foot on the Indominus' midsection, & was about to go in for the killing blow, when all of a sudden an enormous head came from the right of the Spino, & bit down on his neck. Spino let a snarl of surprise, but quickly wiggled out of the new attacker's grip. He backed away quickly while wildly flaying his arms forward, trying to claw the other dino. He backed out, looked up & saw another of these new dinosaurs, though this one was the same size as him, & not as brightly colored as the one he had been about to kill. Despite his shock, Spino roared again, attempting to show that he was ready for another fight, even if he really was actually quite startled by this pair of attackers. The female Indominus was unphased, & she charged far more aggressively than her mate had done at the Spino, a passionate rage driving her. She raised up her arms & dug both sets of her claws into the Spino's back, tearing into his sail. Spino wasn't expecting this, & an overwhelming amount of pain overcame him as he was taken by surprise & attacked in his most vulnerable spot. His threatening roars turned into cries of terror & agony.

"Oh My God...", Owen quietly muttered from his hiding spot. He watched on in shock & amazement as he saw the battle of the natural vs. the artificial make such a sharp turnaround. The female Indominus had clearly either not caught up to Barry or had made mincemeat out of him. Owen sincerely hoped it was the former. She had then come back & taken the Spino by surprise as he was occupied with her mate, who had been about to bite the dust. As he watched the She-Dino brutally assault the sail on the back of the Spino, Owen saw the male regain his footing, & then he too joined in the fight, again, like his mate, using his claws on the Spino, this time clawing at his chest. The male then took the Spino's left arm in his mouth, & ripped it clean off. Owen winced. The Spinosaur let another cry of pain, a truly disturbing sound of anguish. He used what little bit of strength he seemed to have left, & side-swiped the female with his tail, then head-butted & finally smacked the male with his remaining arm, before making his getaway. The Indominus duo weren't deterred for long, & soon continued their merciless pursuit, attacking the Spino on both sides, as the three dinos headed East, back toward the lagoon that Owen had arrived at. Owen got up and slowly followed behind the dinos, taking cover when he saw fit. The pursuit continued until the trio had made it back to the lagoon, & Owen kept his distance while watching them. By now the Spino was in very bad shape. He had bled out profusely, & was stumbling as he continued to move slowly forward, moving to a clear destination. Owen realized it was the lagoon. The Spino was about 30 ft. away from the water's edge, the Indominus pair tailing him, apparently waiting for him to finally drop dead. They got their wish, as the Spino let out one final desperate cry of agony, & then collapsed, dead. Owen watched on in horror & then sadness, looking down, shaking his head in disbelief. The Indominus then roared simultaneously, relishing their vicious victory. But it was short-lived, as a strange gurgle came from the lagoon, & Owen, as well as the Indominus pair looked on as the water on the surface began to bubble & churn.

Owen leaned forward, as the Indominus duo shifted around nervously on the bank in suspense. Then, a massive explosion of water erupted from the lagoon, as a massive head burst forth from the water, breaching the surface. An incredible bellow, one that Owen now recognized as a Spinosaur roar, filled the air, but this one was _deeper_ and _louder_. Owen then looked on in awe as he saw what had emerged. It was another Spino, but this one was GIGANTIC. The new Spino's head shook, water cascading off its sides, as it turned toward the shoreline & growled. For the first time, both of the Indominus looked on in fear at the new dinosaur. The Spino then rushed, with frightening speed & determination, towards the shoreline. The I-Rexes began to back up, unsure of whether to run, or stand their ground. Their answer came for them, as the second Spino crawled onto the beach. The new Spino had to be 60 ft. long, & maybe 9 tons, Owen was guessing. It looked like the fallen Spinosaur, but with some key differences. This Spino walked on all fours, its great weight pressing into the beach as it walked forward, making the mud squish & water bubble up. The second Spino was also a dull greenish-gray, as opposed to the dead Spino's bright orange-red. And finally, the new Spino's feet, & all four leg pits had webbing.

A _female_ , Owen surmised. The female Spino charged angrily at the Indominus duo, coming around in front of the dead Spinosaur. She swatted the air with her forearms, showing off her claws. The Indominus duo got the message, & trotted off in the direction they had came. The female Spino snorted in victory, then turned back around, inspecting the dead Spino's body. She didn't seem to realize he was dead at first, as she nuzzled the side of the male Spino, then came up to the face & nuzzled it too, before finally licking it, tenderly, a low whine coming from her the whole time she was doing this. Owen's heart sank as he realized the connection between the two Spinosaurs. The dead Spino had been her mate. When she finally realized that the male Spino wasn't going to respond to her, the female raised her head up & let forth a heart-wrenching cry of mourning.


End file.
